The number of multi-monitor or multi-screen computer display systems has increased in recent years as computer users in various industries adapt their use to new environments. For example, a multi-monitor display system can be used to create the illusion of a larger screen, thereby allowing a securities trader to view a large single spreadsheet over several displays. Alternately, the trader may view individual applications on individual screens (for example, one screen may display a Web Browser, a second a new service and a third a spreadsheet of financial data).
Individuals working with still or moving images, such as graphics artists, video or film editors or medical diagnosticians may also use multi-monitor display systems. A given image may be viewed across several screens or two images may be viewed side-by-side (such as two x-ray images used to assess the extent to which a broken bone has healed). Although the potential uses for multi-display systems appear to be limited only by the user's imagination, there may be barriers to their widespread use.
One barrier concerns the large size and weight of multi-monitor display systems. With the number of monitors per display system reaching four, six or even greater, the weight and size of the display system can become unwieldy.
Another barrier arises when a user of a single-monitor computer system wishes to upgrade to a multi-monitor system. In addition to acquiring the additional monitors for the upgrade, the user typically also has to replace the single-monitor graphics card in the computer system with a multi-monitor graphics card, or install at least one more single-monitor graphics card. Such a replacement is time consuming and can be costly if the user enlists the help of a technician to replace or add the graphics card.
Therefore, any innovation that can reduce the weight and/or size of multi-monitor computer systems, and that can obviate the need to replace or add a graphics card in the computer to achieve multi-monitor functionality is desirable.